The major aim of this study was to determine whether insulin resistance/glucose intolerance is related to alterations in the fractional synthesis rates of albumin and apolipoprotein B. The approach used was the primed, constant infusion of L-[1,2-13C2] leucine with gas chromatography/mass spectrometry analysis of the 13C enrichment in hydrolyzed samples of apo B and albumin. Plan: Computer use only for data analysis.